Lie
by DarnedNoob
Summary: A short drabble about basically nothing; I'm just relieving stress and finding something to do. I actually don't expect any reviews; I don't know why I posted this. It's language, writing style is quite okay though, I guess.


Author's Note: DarnedNoob here, again trying to be humorous and yet emo in a failed sense. Of course, people have said my oneshots are better than what I make them up to be, and so I hope this will. Note that I only wrote this with a single line in mind. See if you can spot it. It appears multiple times. The stupidest retard in the world will probably be able to.

Yes, I have exams, but this is simply a method to de-stress. At the rate I'm writing though, the exams will be over when I post this up.

Note: Amazingly, I wrote fast enough.

NoteNote: This is just something I wrote to be able to bash at the keyboard, so don't kill me by saying my writing currently sucks.

_

* * *

_

I've not stopped lying; I've just gotten better at it.

They entered for different reasons. Power, wealth, justice, revenge. One thing in common though; all people in Beracross were occupied with their work, some even obsessed with it.

It was not often that Beracrossians manage to rest. So when a rare break was finally announced, Kane, David, Amy, Opal and Gordon wasted no time setting out for a short vacation to Leafre.

"So, how's the scenery?" Gordon smiled at Opal, both of them standing at the edge of the flying ship.

"Look at that! I can see Orbis from here! The twenty-floor tower! The Guild HQ!"

"Told you the trip would be worth it. It's far better than rotting away behind that workbench of yours."

"I'm not rotting away." Opal retorted. "I learn new things everyday. It's an enriching experience, the ES."

"Whatever." Gordon rolled his eyes.

"Hey, guys." He called out to the others. "How's the ride?"

"It's wonderful." Amy beamed. "I'm glad you took the time to recommend us to this ride."

Gordon frowned.

"You don't usually tell the truth. I'm too accustomed to hearing your sarcasm. But it's good knowing you're finally sincere…"

"How do you know I'm sincere with that remark?" Amy's grin grew wider. "I've not stopped lying. I've simply gotten better at it."

"I've not stopped lying; I've just gotten better at it." David muttered to himself, as he recalled when he himself had thought that…

* * *

To better benefit the reader, the following event that consists of David's thoughts will be told through an omnipresent narrator, and will include everyone's thoughts, not just David.

It was the night before the attack. Tomorrow, they either kill or were killed. The raid on the Necrons Ellinia HQ was a daring one. If not for the assistance of Colonel Crux, the mission would have seemed like, and probably been, suicide.

Kane, David, Amy, Opal, Ronox, Gordon and Jericho were seated around the table of the Council Hall. At the chairman's seat was Colonel Lugete Crux, his cloak with the Roman numeral I covering his arms.

"Alright, so here's the plan." The Colonel started. "David and Amy, you two will lead the attack on the main gate of the HQ. Defense of the troops is first priority above the destruction of the gate. Kane and Ronox will invade through the hidden pathway you all have been briefed on. Opal and Gordon will take care of all injuries. Jericho will guard the third entrance. Make sure no one enters or leaves, Corporal Lawson."

"Yes, sir!" They all shouted simultaneously.

Colonel Crux looked around. Kane was wearing the usual determined, nearly suicidal look on his face. If there was such a thing as insanity directed in an offensive form to a certain target, Kane would be one.

However, the others didn't seem so sure of their mission.

"Alright." The Colonel sighed. "I know this will be hard on you guys. The Ellinia HQ is one of the most highly guarded; even your past Captains couldn't break though the gate. However, the Intel Division is doing its job, and has information that the head necromancers will be away during the period."

The Beracrossians still didn't seem too sure of their ability to survive this assault.

"Okay." Lugete muttered. Jericho, sitting further away from the Colonel, barely heard him. "Let me ask you guys a single question. Please answer with all honesty. Why have you people joined Beracross? Let's start with you, Kane."

"I wish to exact justice upon the Necrons, and erase necromancy from the world." Kane stated. _I want to kill the necromancers who murdered my dad_, he thought.

"David?"

"I wish to aid Kane in his quest to rid the world of necromancy, and aim to stop lawbreaking." _I hope to find the Elemental Rings within the Beracross compounds._

"Amy?"

"I hope to follow in my father's footsteps to become a bane to all necromancers." _I wish to find my brother, and discover the secret of switching classes._

"Jericho."

"I aim to protect all civilians from murderers in the world."

"Gordon."

"I want to show Necrons the mistake they have made, and to set those not beyond hope on the right track away from necromancy." _I wish to hone my Darkness techniques in a challenging environment._

"Ronox."

"I'm just here because Vereor hired me."

Lugete ignored Ronox's reply.

"Judging by your given reasons, do you think that attacking the Ellinia HQ is worthwhile?"

"Yes, sir!"

The Colonel smiled lightly.

"After so many years of working with you guys, this has to be when you're all the most sincere. We will make it through alive. For Beracross!"

"For Beracross!" The rest echoed.

All of them were thinking the same thing as they shouted.

_I've not stopped lying; I've just gotten better at it._

* * *

"David? David!" Amy woke him from his daze.

"Huh?" David replied, shaking his own head.

"Look at that! I hear the ruins there are a thousand years old! They even have as much of a history as Orbis itself…"

Gordon stifled a laugh.

"What?"

"I didn't know you were _that_ gullible. I mean, I failed history during private tuition classes with Necrons instructors a few years previous."

"You…" Amy said in what could be described as a growl. "I'll get you for this!"

As Amy ran off after Gordon, David went back to his thoughts.

_I've not stopped lying…_

* * *

So, this has been labeled humor for…a certain reason. Probably because people _might_ be laughing the hell out of themselves reading this.

And yes, this isn't supposed to be touching or crappy or kick-ass action or anything. This is simply some drabble one can ignore. I'm writing this to relieve some stress.

And, yeah, I didn't reveal Jericho's or Ronox's secret reasons 'coz they're major plot spoilers for Prologue.


End file.
